Tras Bambalinas
by Alois'Horan
Summary: Luego de grabar la famosa serie "Kuroshitsuji" nuestrso actores se preparan para una gran entrevista! que revelara una serie de secretos!


**Notas de la Autora: **Me quede con ganas de mas cuando vi la Ova! *W* Bueno! Sin mas! El fic!

**Tras Bambalinas.**

Todos conocemos a los hermosos actores, Ciel Phantomhive, Sebastian Michaelis, Claude Faustus, Alois Trancy, Hannah Anafellows Así como sus personajes secundarios de la gran obra: Kuroshitsuji.

Yo, Alice Charlotte Hecate Evans de Gallia; Mejor conocida como Alice Evans' reportera estrella del periódico mas conocido de todo Japón, Shibusen (yo y mi fiebre de Soul Eater okno.) hoy tendremos una entrevista exclusiva con estos famosos personajes protagonistas de la primera y segunda temporada de esta magnifica obra. Donde nos contaran cada detalle, cual fue su primera impresión sobre cada actor, como conllevan su relación entre unos y otros, en fin… Todo! Hasta el detalle más sucio.

-Camerino de Ciel Phantomhive 8:30-

-Suspiro- Que aburrimiento, terminamos de grabar hace poco y no hay nada interesante que hacer excepto esta entrevista-dijo mientras se recostaba en su silla y se miraba en el espejo.

"_Tock, Tock, Tock!"_

Se escuchan unos leves golpes a la puerta mientras esta se abre.

Ciel a través del espejo pudo ver a Sebastian con una bandeja en la bandeja en la mano con su te y un periódico debajo de la taza.

-Bocchan, le he traído el Te ya que no quiso desayunar.- dijo con una sonrisa amable mientras depositaba la bandeja en la mesa- también el periódico con las noticias, me he tomado la libertad de leerlo y déjeme decirle que la hace un gran trabajo…. Es un honor ser entrevistados por la columna del Shibusen.

-Sebastian, no tienes que tomarte tan enserio el papel de mayordomo... Ya terminamos de grabar y solo tienes que actuar así en la entrevista- dijo el mas joven mientras le daba un sorbo a su te y Leia las noticias.

-De acuerdo Ciel, si no voy a actuar como su mayordomo seré solo Sebastian; pero tenga en cuenta que..-se acerco al oído del mas joven- _le deseo_- Le susurro sensualmente mientras le mordía levemente el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo sonrojar de sobremanera al joven de cabellos grisáceos.

-B-baka! Aléjate….- el joven actor lo empujaba de manera torpe tratando de mantener distancia.

-Soltando una risilla- vendré a las

12:30 PM "_Bocchan_" para venir a alistarle antes de la entrevista.- el de cabellos negros se retiro dejando solo al niño poseedor de ojos zafiros.

-Camerino de Alois Trancy 9:45-

-Claude, Ayúdame con esto- hablo el niño de cabellos dorados mientras intentaba de manera torpe amarrarse las agujetas de sus botas de caño alto.

-Espera un segundo….- Claude estaba frente al espejo del camerino de Alois arreglándose el cabello.

El de cabellos castaños se acerco al niño y tomo su larga, suave, cremosa y blanquecina pierna apoyándola en su rodilla para comenzar a hacer lo pedido.

-Gracias- exclamo sonriente el niño.-Bien, vamos a la sesión de fotos…. No puedo esperar a empuñar esa espada de nuevo.- dijo Alois riendo al final de su oración.

-Hai-Contesto Claude sin sentimiento en la voz.

-Claude!, te dije que no tienes que ser tan frío conmigo cuando estamos solos.- le regaño el rubio haciendo un lindo puchero al criterio de Claude.

-lo siento, _Amor…-_esto ultimo lo dijo a milímetros del rostro de Alois.

-Claude….- susurro colorado el niño juntando sus labios.

Se escucho un leve "_¡Click!" _en efecto, es una cámara fotográfica; La gran famosa y talentosa periodista había estado desde temprano siguiendo a los actores, fotografiando cada momento entre estos personajes, preparando el material para la entrevista… Aunque la editorial del Shibusen no le ha pedido que investigue su vida personal solo explícitamente sobre la teleserie…. Ella quiere que estos hermosos actores confiesen su amor y que mejor manera de hacerlo que en televisión en vivo…. Hacer reconocer a todos en el mundo estas parejas.

-1:30, Estudio de grabación donde se llevara acabo la entrevista-

Ya los actores estaban vestidos casualmente para la entrevista dado que después de esta, se retiraban a sus respectivas casas a descansar y tal vez a buscar nuevos papeles para más películas.

-Waiiii! Ciel te ves tan Kawaiii- Exclamo el rubio.

-aja… Gracias.- respondió indiferente el más bajo.

Ciel iba vestido con un Jean oscuro, con una cadena incrustada a su billetera en el bolsillo, unas converse negras con trenzas bicolores: izquierda blanca y derecha azul Neon; Una camisa blanca ligera de manga larga con el pentaculo en el medio, los típicos anillos que siempre lleva, y su cabello ligeramente despeinado pero haciendo visible sus hermosos ojos.

-Oé! Y Hannah?- pregunto nuevamente el rubio mientra se Movía inquietamente de aquí para allá.

-Alois, Si no lo conociera bien diría que esta nervioso.- dijo con una sonrisa burlesca el de ojos rojizos.

-Nervioso? Y-yo? Jajájajá no me hagas reír..- río con nerviosismo.

-No veo la necesidad de ponerse nervioso Alois, siempre te memorizas rápido los diálogos y te la pasas repitiéndolos a todo el que se te cruce, y tu dichoso baile de _Ole! _, no dejabas de hacerlo en el centro comercial, en la casa, en el camerino, en la hora de almuerzo, en la calle, en el auto – Ciel siguió enumerando las distintas ocasiones pero el rubio lo interrumpió.

-Demo! Se dice que la Srta. Evans investiga todo, cuando digo todo es Tooooodo. Saca los secretos mas guardados de las personas y las victimas no les queda mas que confesar y decir toda la verdad.- dijo en un susurro Alois.

-Jump! Tonterías- agrego Claude con su expresión fría.

-Te ves muy confiado Claude-San.- el de cabellos azabaches le dio un leve codazo al aludido mientras le decía- tal vez ella sepa tu "secreto".- le dijo cínicamente.

-Oye! Tu como-pero una voz melodiosa pero cargada de superioridad similar a la de Ciel interrumpió al de ojos dorados.

-Buenaaaas! ^^- dijo sonriente una hermosa castaña- Mi nombre es Alice Charlotte Hecate Evans de Gallia pero pueden llamarme Alice, Bien! Comencemos con la entrevista; Quiero a Ciel sentado… los demás observen la entrevista en la otra sala…. Rapidito que el tiempo es oró!- hablaba rápidamente la pequeña castaña que no pasaba de los 19.- Que no me escucharon? RAPIDO!- dijo mientras aplaudía echándolos de la habitación.

-Mientras tanto en la sala de espera-

-Alguien ha visto a hannah?- pregunto Alois mientras se sentaba en un Cómodo sillón frente a la gran pantalla plana a ver la entrevista.

-OH, cierto! Hannah llamo y dijo que no podría asistir ya que no le avisaron con tiempo y ella no perdería su cita con el estilista.- la voz del azabache sonaba con misterio.

-Jump!, eso no interesa- dijo arreglándose los lentes.

-bien, Veamos a Ciel.- Alois identifico cierto toque de emoción? En la voz de Sebastian.

-En la entrevista-

-Hola a todos los que nos están viendo en este momento, Soy Alice Charlotte Hecate Evans de Gallia; Llámenme Alice Evans' del diario Shibusen estoy aquí exclusivamente para entrevistar a estos actores, en este momento estamos con Ciel Phantomhive, El conde mas joven de Kuroshitsuji.- dijo Alice sonriente.

Tras Ciel estaba una pantalla grande donde se muestra una imagen de los cuatro actores.

-Hola a todos.-dijo sonriente Ciel.

-Cuéntanos, como se siente ser una interpretar el papel del conde Phantomhive?- pregunto Alice.

-Emmm… se siente bien, es interesante interpretar papeles como este!- dijo simplemente.

-Ohh! Veo que eres de pocas palabra Ciel "_Muy pronto tendrás que hablar_"-pensó con maldad la castaña.- Oye… me gusta como estas vestido, te un aire….. Fresco, sencillo!- dijo Alice sonriente.

-Oh? Gracias…. Usted también se ve bien.- para acto sonreír a la cámara.

-Muchas gracias..- respondió la de ojos turquesa mientras se ruborizaba.

Alice llevaba puesta unas Converse hasta las rodillas de color turquesa que hacia juego con sus ojos, medias hasta los muslos Rosas, la media izquierda tenia rayas blancas mientras que la otra era unicolor. Tenia una sudadera holgada amarilla con un lazo naranja y unos pantaloncitos cafés con un cinturón violeta. Su largo cabello estaba recogido en 2 coletas con calaveras.

-Oye Ciel, no tienes a alguien que te guste- pregunto con una sonrisa picara la Evans'.

-todavía nadie.- respondió con aburrimiento en la voz.

-Ohh! Enserio?- dijo con una disimulada sorpresa-y no te atraen los hombres?- pregunto con simpleza, Ciel se puso rojo.

-H-hombres?- dijo el niño sorprendido.

-Si, Hombres!… Vamos cariño! Eso no tiene nada de malo! El corazón no entiende razones!-respondió sonriente.

-no, lo se…..- dijo en un susurro ciel, pero la querida Evans lo escucho claramente.

-En la sala de espera—

Todos estaban atentos a lo que podría responder Ciel.

-Nee, Ciel parece nervioso no?- El rubio se Animo a romper el silencio incomodo que se formo tras esa pregunta.

-Si, eso parece- dijo claude.

Sebastian no respondió, estaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos y más atento a cualquier palabra que podría articular la hermosa boca del joven Phantomhive.

-En la entrevista-

-Tal vez… Sebastian- Soltó la bomba la Evans.

-Q-QUE?- Ciel estaba mas que ruborizado.- con que derecho puedes decir eso?- dijo Ciel olvidando por un momento que estaba en vivo por televisión nacional.

-Ohh! Tengo mis pruebas-chasqueo los dedos y acto seguido en la pantalla apareció una imagen de Ciel y Sebastian abrazados pero acostados en un sofá, mas específicamente Sebastian encima de Ciel.

La cara de Ciel era todo un Poema, estaba muy, MUY! Sonrojado que hasta los tomates quedan palidos a su lado.-D-de donde sacaste eso?-Ciel estaba tan avergonzado que hasta parecía querer llorar.

-Tengo muchas mas de donde salio esa.-dijo Cínicamente- pero ese no es el caso, a ti te gusta Sebastian Michaelis joven Ciel, Admítalo.-dijo con voz dulce.

-S-si, Me gusta Sebastian.-Dijo avergonzado.

-MUY BIEN AMIGOS! Ahora es el turno de nuestro sexy actor Sebastian Michaelis, Que pase!- la castaña cambio el tema radicalmente, Ciel no la desaprovecho y salio corriendo hacia la sala de espera encontrándose en el trayecto al problema de su vida: Sebastian. No fue capaz de mirarle a los ojos en cambio el OjiRojo le dirigió una mirada dulce.

-Tranquilo- le dijo el de cabellos negros.

-En la sala de espera-

-Ciel, estuviste maravilloso!- Alois lo felicito mientras lo abrazaba!

-S-si.- Ciel estaba muy abochornado. Se sentó al lado de Claude el cual de dirigió una mirada calida y acaricio sus cabellos para luego volver a su faceta fría y mirar el televisor.

-En la entrevista-

-Bien, el momento que esperábamos Joven Michaelis… Corresponde a Ciel Phantomhive?- dijo sin mas. (Que mujer tan directa xDD).

-Por supuesto, lo amo…. Amo a ese orgulloso niño, esa pequeña dulzura...- dijo mientras lanzaba un beso a la cámara-Te amo Ciel Phantomhive.

-Ohhh! Bueno puede irse esperamos a la otra pareja, digo Actores…- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-C-Claro. Adiós.- saludo a la cámara.

-En la sala de espera-

Sebastian acaba de llegar y Ciel cuando se dio cuenta volteo la mirada.

-Sigo yo….- el rubio con Una mano en su pecho trataba de apaciguar su desembocado corazón- No estés nervio Alois, Tranquilo..- se decía Así mismo mientras caminaba fuera de la sala.

-En la entrevista-

-HOLAAA!- dijo Alois sonriente mientras se sentaba.

-Buenas Alois, Iré al grano… te gusta Claude?- pregunto con toda la calma del mundo.

-CLARO!- dijo muy sonriente- de echo somos novios desde hace 6 meses ^^ -dijo mientras se ruborizaba levemente.

-Ohh! valla… Muchas gracias por confesarnos eso querido rubio.-_"No pensé que lo soltara tan pronto, pero entre mas rápido mejor"- _trae a claude onegai.

-HAIII!- se fue corriendo.

-En la sala de espera-

-Clauuuudeeeee! Tu turno.- dijo Alois mientras se sentaba y comía unas gomitas de colores.

-En la entrevista-

-Buenas tardes-. Educadamente Claude se sentó y espero la pregunta.

-Bien Claude, le gusta Alois? Es cierto que son novios?-pregunto mas que interesada la Evans.

-Hai-respondió secamente ajustándose los lentes.-Amo a ese hermoso y caprichoso rubio- sonrío (SONRIO? O.O).

-WAIII!que bien…. Eso era lo que necesitaba….- dijo saltando de su asiento para ponerse a llamar como loca a todo el elenco de Kurohitsuji.- Are? Y Hannah?- pregunto por fin cayendo en la cuenta que cierta persona no estaba.

-AQUÍ! Como se atreven a no avisarme- dijo una furiosa albina. (Recuerden lo arpía que es en la ova).

-H-hannah… jejejejeje ya tenemos que irnos jejejeje- el personal del elenco solo una risita nerviosa.

-ESPEREN ! Llevo esperando horas…..

-BIEN NOS VEMOS ALGUN DIA! BYE BYE CHERI!- dijo la castaña mientras decia "_Apaguen esa camara". _

_-_EY! Esa frase es miaaa!- dijo cierto pelirrojo mientras apuntaba con su dedo acusador a la Evans.

-A la mañana siguiente-

En la mansión Phantomhive a eso de las 7:00 AM. Se encontraba un cuerpo escondido entre las colchas y grandes almohadas.

-Mi vida…. Tienes que ver esto- dijo Sebastian entrando a la habitación de su novio, llevaba solo puesto un pantalón de la pijama y el torso desnudo.

-Mmmm? Que?- el joven poseedor de bellos ojos azul cobalto destapo su cabecita de las colchas y se sentó en la cama, Sebastian repitió la acción.

-Mira- Sebastian le paso el periódico.

En la primera plana obviamente decía el diario: SHIBUSEN! Aparece una foto de Ciel siendo abrazado por Sebastian los 2 con la mirada dulce mientras Ciel en sus manos tenia una paleta y Sebastian con un brazo libre sostenía un helado; en el fondo se podían observar a Alois todo cubierto de helado y riendo mientras Claude con una sonrisa estaba limpiando sus lentes.

-esa loca mujer… nos ha estado siguiendo…- dijo mientras Leia el titular. "Las parejas del Año CielxSebastian y ClaudexAlois, la vida de los actores tras Bambalinas".

-Ay que agradecerle, ella nos junto.- dijo el moreno mientras depositaba un beso dulce en sus labios.

-En la mansión Trancy-

-Claude! Mite, Mite!- grito con jubilo Alois mientras saltaba en su gran cama haciendo dar pequeños brinquitos al hombre que estaba acostado viendo TV..

-Mmm...?- el de ojos dorados no pudo evitar pasear su mirada por las pierna largas y blanquecinas del rubio. El cual solo tenia un short y una blusa de mangas largas.

Alois le mostró el mismo periódico.

-Shibusen eh?- pronuncio mientras se colocaba los lentes que le había pasado el joven de ojos azules.-soltó una leve risa-.

-De que te Ries cariño?- le pregunto su rubio mientras se recostaba en el pecho de su amado el cual se encontraba en las mismas condiciones de Sebastian.

-Te veías muy gracioso cubierto de helado.

-Ey! No es mi culpa de que allá chocado contigo- dijo mientras le revolvía el cabello.

Estas parejas siguieron disfrutando su dia…. Pero lo que no sabían era que allá afuera… en la ciudad había una gran conmoción con todo el publico, mas que todo las fans yaoistas.

-En el cuarto de Alice-

-Bien, otro dia mas para juntar parejas, Hikaru..Kaoru…Preparense!.-Musito nuestra chica para caer en un profundo sueño.

FIN!

* * *

**Notas Finales: **jaksjaksjkajska! YAOI! *O* aksjakjskajsa okya ._. Nee….Si saben de algún fanfic de estas caracteristicas! (Nahh! Algun Fic que trate de Estos chicos como actores xD) Me lo escriben! Onegai ^^

_Review Please! _*-*

**Besos Galletosos para todos! ;3**

**CookieKirika-**_Death! _:333


End file.
